


Afternoon Delight

by DianaMoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Breastfeeding, Community: ouatkinkmeme, F/F, Kink Meme, Lactation Kink, Milking, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple visit, to make sure Ashley was faring well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anon at the [OUAT Kink Meme](http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=104690#t104690), with the prompt: _Emma/Ashley, lactation kink._

It was supposed to be a simple visit, to make sure Ashley and the baby were well. And they were. Though Emma lucked out as the baby was having some bonding time with the proud papa. So the women settled into the living room with some tea and conversed.

That was when it happened. Ashley, still breastfeeding her child of course, begun to leak a bit through her nursing bra. Emma couldn't help but stare. Ashley excused herself to the bedroom to change and didn't realize that Emma followed. It wasn't until her blouse was off when she felt the older woman come up from behind. She only gasped when Emma cupped her breasts.

"Are you full?"

Ashley nodded. "Haven't pumped since early this morning when they left," she replied softly. She didn't question Emma about her actions, instead, leaned back until she felt the blonde's chest against her back.

"Mmm... Bet you're aching for some release." Emma kissed Ashley's neck as she continued to gently fondle through the bra, causing the fabric to dampen more.

"The mirror," Ashley moaned, before pointing with her head towards the full length across the room. Emma smiled against her skin. She didn't let go of the teen, instead guided them both until they were in front of the mirror. There she could see how flushed Ashley was, and Ashley could see how aroused Emma was.

It would have been easy to undo her bra, even simply opening the flap, but instead pulled Ashley's breasts up and out, so that they were presented nicely to her in the mirror. Only then, Emma stepped away and began to undress, though she left her own underwear on. Ashley kept still, watching Emma through the mirror, wondering what her next move may be.

She didn't have to wait long as Emma took her place again from behind. Ashley moaned both at the renewed fondling and feel of Emma against her. She exposed her neck for Emma, who gladly took the advantage to attack with kisses, licks, and bites. All the while, rolling Ashley's sensitive and leaking nipples around with her fingers. She kept her eyes to the mirror, watching her own fingers get coated. She didn't dare taste Ashley's milk yet, wanting to wait to savor it better.

After a few wonderful minutes, Emma finally changed tactics and squeezed the poor girl's breasts, causing her to squirt all over the mirror. Emma and Ashley moaned loudly at that. She continued on, only stopping when Ashley began to whimper. The mirror was now dripping with the young girl's milk. Grinning, Emma turned her around and pressed her against the mirror before pressing her own breasts against Ashley's. The other woman took the initiative and captured Emma's mouth into a searing kiss. They moaned happily as their nipples rubbed against each other, with the milk beginning to coat Emma's breasts.

"I can't take it anymore," Emma gasped, breaking the kiss and bending down to finally capture one of Ashley's nipples into her mouth. She tongued the sensitive nipple, the lovely taste blooming across her palette. Ashley's hands flew up to hold Emma there, not that the woman was planning to move anytime soon.

"Mmm, yes!" Ashley cried out when Emma began to suckle, using her teeth to hold on. It was as if she'd never had anything so delicious before, and greedily drank every drop that poured forth. Ashley responded with not only sounds of pleasure but by taking one of Emma's smooth legs between her own and grinding against it. It felt wonderful, even if the jeans rubbed her leg raw, she didn't care, only continued to drink Ashley dry.

Even when there was more, and Ashley was whimpering slightly in pain, Emma did not stop. She continued teething and licking and suckling. She wanted Ashley to be sore and tender for a long time. Finally, Ashley yanked Emma's head away, and Emma only moved to suck on the other nipple. She didn't swallow, leaving the milk in her mouth as she stood straight again. The leg trapped between Ashley pushed up hard against her crotch. The young girl gasped and Emma moved in to give her a messy kiss, sharing the milk between them.

They didn't care when the milk dribbled down their chins, nor that they both were so close to getting off. They just wanted more. Ashley pulled Emma to the bed.

"I want to cover you..." she began, fondling her own still full breast.

Emma nodded eagerly, laying down. "Do we have enough time?"

"Oh yes, till night fall. And I recover milk rather quickly," Ashley said as she stripped the last of her own clothing before straddling Emma.

Emma's eyes widened at that and smiled. It was only when the spray of milk hit her breasts did Emma close her eyes and let go. It was going to be a long, fun, day and if Ashley wanted to take over a bit, she didn't mind at all.


End file.
